


Control

by beautiful_flowers



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A bit dubious, Alpha Sherlock Holmes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Heat without sex, Insecure John, M/M, Omega John Watson, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex Toys, Sherlock Holmes Has No Boundaries, Sherlock Holmes is a Bit Not Good, Which is why he helps John through his heat, heat that doesn't involve sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 00:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautiful_flowers/pseuds/beautiful_flowers
Summary: John has known Alphas to be unable to control themselves, more than happy to use their strong, uncontrollable instincts as an excuse to shield themselves away from justice. But, when a peculiar Alpha breaks in his house, helps him through his heat without forcibly enacting a bond between them, John is intrigued by this Alpha. This, "Sherlock Holmes".Or:How John learns that Sherlock Holmes is an Alpha who doesn't use a lack of control for an excuse.





	Control

“Shit, shit, shit, fuck,” John hissed through his teeth, as he felt cramping in his bottom, an indication from his body that he was in the brink of the heat. In these times, John would have at least been prepared for it. In light of his preparation, he has marked the approximate days he’ll be having his heat in his calendar on a seasonal basis, his phone readily setting up bold reminders in when it was coming.

So, why did it have to come in the middle of the night, of all times? He was sure that it should have been a few days away. Perhaps it was his hormone imbalance? Poor diet? His body trying to acclimate to the London air after having not stepped into it for more than a decade?

John honestly wouldn’t know, but all he thought of how fortunate it was that he bought and prepared all supplies he’ll need for the heat last week from his local Tesco’s. At least, he doesn’t have to call up to Harry for help, with fingers crossed that she was sober enough to get him what he needs to get through the heat.

With the goal of a quick preparation set in mind, John heaved his body to sit up, very much in a hurry to grab all the supplies left on his kitchen counter. The provisions he got should be enough for the few days where he’ll be incapable and in the exile of his own home if the meager place his pension allowed him to buy would ever be his home. 

Standing up, John winced when he accidentally put too much pressure on one leg and immediately searched for his cane. He grabbed onto the handle upon spotting it, firmly gripping as he got up on slightly shaky legs.

The first thing he needed to do; spray the apartment doors and windows with scent neutralizers. It was something that John was most thankful for, as he didn’t want his neighbors to know of his state, thank you very much. He sprayed generously in the doors and windows, perhaps in a slightly rushed fashion that he might have sprayed a bit too much. 

Whatever. John had no time to waste.

Next, he checked on food supplies. It was more than enough to last him through the heat, lasting on the average of three days he’ll be spending holed up in his bed, covered in a layer of slick and sweat and come. John made sure they were all readily accessible, scattered in the side of his bed and in his nightstand, water bottles all filled to the brim, cereal bars set to be eaten.

Last but not least was dealing with his sexual libido. John has been through med school knowing that omegas like him benefit from having a partner to ease them through the heat, to breathe in their scent as a source of comfort. Alphas especially would be a great source of comfort for any omega in heat, mostly through the use of their knotted penises. 

John sighed. 

As if he has had the time to meet Alphas. There weren’t many Alphas who would take him, a middle-aged omega who was very much unbonded. They favor those young, youthful omegas, sweet and submissive who isn’t broken by a soldier’s life mentally and physically. 

He shook his head off those jaded thoughts, tried to ignore the heavy feeling of his heart dropping to his stomach. He was fine. He could manage. If he could survive Afghanistan, he could survive another heat without any company.

To accommodate his loneliness, he has a vibrator. It was convenient, easy, allows him to orgasm through his heats in succession. John also has a synthetic scarf, made to try and emulate the smell of a typical Alpha. Everything he needed, he has provided for himself.

John could live through this.

Twenty minutes later, he lay on his bed, stripped of all his clothing, bare and naked, simply waiting for the wave of heat to hit him. When he felt slick ooze out of his hole, his body temperature rising, John shuddered, inhaled and exhaled. It was time.

  
  


_____

  
  


It wasn’t unusual for John to lose himself in the midst of the heat, to have blank spaces of memory where he didn’t know what happened in between. All he knew was that he spent his time moaning, stroking his cock and soaking his bedsheet with come. He would whine at how small the intrusion was, the intrusion not even shifting or moving out and in like his body would have liked. In response, he would increase the vibration, hoarsely cry out as his body pants from oversensitivity, as his prostate sent a blaze of pleasure to light up his body.

This was all he did in a repeated motion, trying to breathe in hard at the synthesized, fake scent of Alpha, trying to imagine that it was all real. In an unknown space of time, this was how he first spent his heat.

Then, it all changed. Unexpectedly, there was an unfamiliar, yet, real scent of Alpha, fertile, fresh, strong- _ohgod_.

His rational mind screamed at him to get a gun, drive the intruder out because the last thing that John wanted was to be forced on by another Alpha he doesn’t know. On his more feral, instinctual side, he appreciatively whimpered, sobbed as he tried to present himself, feel his hole leaking more slick from the scent alone. The scent got stronger, and oh god did John  _ wantwantneedneedfuckmepleaseAlpha! _

It was a temptation, to let the stranger have his way with him, relieve him through the heat, bring him to come many times, and in the end, his instincts always won, made him trust the stranger. He can’t see him clearly, the Alpha, due to his eyes glazed with tears, nothing but a tall silhouette of the man that had such a tantalizing scent, musky, and mixing in so well with John’s own.

John’s heartbeat was in a frenzy as the Alpha sat in the bed, so near, oh so near, and maybe he’ll fuck John like this, maybe he’ll be ok with an omega like him, even for the night, even for just today-

The Alpha  _ growled _ .

John’s thoughts immediately seized, and he whimpered. Did he not please his Alpha with the display? He doesn’t know, but he sobs softly, desperate for touch that hasn’t come to him for so long, touch, smell, closeness-

John feels the Alpha maneuver his body to lie next to him on the bed, and he braced himself for that telltale feeling of pain in his neck from being bitten, a nose being buried in his scent gland-

Only to be surprised as the Alpha gently set a gloved hand on the back of John’s head, to guide his face to the Alpha’s neck, pulled away at the scarf that John latched onto for a fake alpha. 

“Breathe in,” His Alpha commanded, growling softly. John did as he said, inhaled through his nose, exhaled out from his mouth. From one good scenting alone, it calmed down every desperation, made his body limp after all the exertion of heat.

He whimpered, over the lingering feel of the heat, but found that his Alpha, who held him close with a fully clothed body was whispering to him, talking in a voice that was like salve on a wound. 

And then, John found himself purring, his chest vibrating. It was an indication of his comfort, but in the primitive state of his mind, addled with heat, he failed to recognize that it had been a long time since he had purred like this over the presence of an Alpha who held him close in his bed, calming him down in heat-flayed senses.

His sexual libido was completely forgotten for now as all his senses were completely focused on and around the Alpha that held him close in his arms. Involuntarily purring, he slowly closed his eyes, and it wasn’t long before John was lulled into the comfortable bliss of unconsciousness.

—————-

John woke up slowly, his body covered by warm blankets that were soothing to his bare body. It was strange, to wake up with this feeling of elation, and this contented euphoria, especially as he had no Alpha-

His eyes promptly gaped open in panic, heart banging on his ribcage as he darted his head to look around the room, vividly remembering the intruder. Usually, on the very day an Omega wakes up after a weak spent alone, there was often frustration, as the sexual tension that would usually be soothed by an Alpha would still remain, thus leading to feelings of dissatisfaction. But with John, no. He doesn’t feel that familiar grievance in his body, doesn’t feel like he had anything that his body tinged with a sensation similar to an aborted orgasm.

But, he doesn’t feel any different in his hole. The telltale signs of having had intercourse with an Alpha, of come leaking from his hole from knottings an Omega in heat would be helplessly vulnerable to.

Huh.

It was as if... Nobody really came in. That would have been what John thought if he remembered that no, the food items scattered around the floor before his bed were arranged neatly. His vibrator, the one he was sure was stuck to his arse looked clean, placed tidily in his nightstand, alongside his phone and cane.

And he also noticed how clean his bedsheets were, the fact that he wasn’t sticky with come and slick, so there was someone who came in and did all these... oddly nice things...

His phone vibrated.

John turned to it, and his eyes widened at the name for whoever contacted him, Sherlock Holmes.

_ How are you feeling? SH _

_ I made sure everything is in order when you were awake. Made sure your fridge was stocked properly with actual food. SH _

John narrowed his eyes in suspicion, typed a response.

_ Who are you? _

He sent it and began to set his phone back down on the nightstand. It buzzed once again before he ever set it down.

_ Is that usually how you show your gratefulness towards someone who has helped you through your heat? SH _

John pursed his lips at this response, frowning.

_ No, you couldn’t have. Tell me, why don’t I feel like my arse has been fucked sideways, and come leaking out?  _

_ Wait no, the more ludicrous question is how did you manage not to bite me or knot me? _

Now, that was a better question. Alphas shouldn’t be able to control themselves around vulnerable, needy omegas. That should be a fact, and not the fact an Alpha managed that control throughout an omega’s heat, enough to just give them the comfort of their presence alone, and cleaning up after themselves.

_ A very good sense of control. SH _

John rolled his eyes.

_ Also, scent blockers. SH _

He snickered at that response, found his lips tilting upwards. Giggling. It’s strange to feel himself laugh, after all this time wallowing in his apartment and the streets of London.

_ Well, you definitely were... a gentleman, to me. And it lasted over two-three days? Ish?  _

_ Two and a half. Left your flat only to buy what you’d need. It is proven that Omegas in heat do need more than snack packets and water bottles. You should know that very well as a doctor, John. SH _

He was about to come up with a rebuttal to that response, when he’d reread Sherlock’s message once again, twice, thrice.

_ How did you know my name and my profession? _

John paused, squinted, before editing a part of the sentence he wrote

_ How did you know my name and my former profession? You don’t even know me on a personal level- aside from helping me out through my heat- which by a miracle didn’t involve knotting. _

He waited for the response that came so quickly. A few moments later, and he frowned at the lack of response over his text.

Shrugging, he stood up and made his way to his bathroom, washed his face, brushed his teeth. When he emerged, fresh from washing up, he checks his phone and sure enough, there was a response. A rather lengthy one, at that as well.

  
  


_ I know you’re an Army doctor and you’ve been invalided home from Afghanistan. I know you’ve got a brother who’s worried about you but you won’t go to him for help because you don’t approve of him – possibly because he’s an alcoholic; more likely because he recently walked out on his wife. And I know that your therapist thinks your limp is psychosomatic – quite correctly, I’m afraid. SH _

He stared at the message, reread it once, twice, blinked hard. How could he gather that much from the short space of time? And this- this Sherlock- know about Harry? Did he research about John? 

His phone buzzed once more again- a new message from Sherlock.

_ No. I gathered and deduced from what I saw in your appearance, and your apartment. I’d be offended if you thought that was the case. SH _

John furrowed his brows at that, unsure of how else the man could have known more about him with those personal details. Still, he was overwhelmed with the ever so present unwavering curiosity over an Alpha who was not trapped within the realms of their instincts, using it as an excuse to push and shove and show their Alpha pride to the world unashamed. 

He was about to type again before Sherlock beat him to a response.

_ Urgh, texting is tedious. How about we meet in person and then I’ll properly explain everything? I have some rather demanding errands to attend to. Meet me at Angelo’s tonight, quarter to 3. Will be done by said errands by then. SH _

No, there was a slight wrong in John’s musings over Sherlock. He could recognize that attitude from the text itself. That was the Alpha attitude he was more familiar with, but with Sherlock- there was some intriguing factor that draws John in- aside from Sherlock aiding him in his heat, of course.

_ You could have at least inquired if there was another place I’d love to go on a date with. _

It was too late to delete the text when John had comprehended what he just wrote, and his heart thudded against his chest. Oh no. He was acting like a typical omega teenager would. His face flushed in embarrassment, he buried it in his hands, mortified as to how he, a grown soldier was acting like this.

Oh, _god_.

Desperate to pretend that  _ that  _ didn’t happen, he hurried off to the kitchen to make himself some tea. That would do him some good.

And maybe, daring to type in Sherlock’s name on google would help. Yes. John has many hours to spend before he’s off with a… meet-up with Sherlock. That was it, really. He wasn’t interested. John couldn’t be interested in someone with how old he was, with his prime omega age having been passed years ago.

One thing John couldn’t deny was of this interest to get to know this Sherlock character, and how much he was looking forward to meeting him face to face outside of his heat.

If John were any normal Omega, he should have been afraid of this strange man that broke into his house, who somehow helped him through his heat in which dubious consent was given by John to even allow that. But no, instead of fear, there was this lingering curiosity that he couldn’t shake, no matter how much he should try to do so.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there guys! This is my first Sherlock fanfic that I dared to post in the site. It ain't complete yet, it's still a WIP, so I hope ya'll would be strapped down on this ride.
> 
> In other words, I find myself in dire need of a britpicker, who can double as my beta reader. Is there anyone interested in betaing for this story? I'll be accepting a few volunteers if you would email me here: originalludwig@gmail.com.


End file.
